To 'Do' List
by ChildishPervert
Summary: Lee has been an Konoha messenger for a while, but he seems to be lingering longer with Gaara than usual. Little do they know, Gaara’s assistant knows about this. GaaraXLeeXOC, Threesome, Rated M for Lemon.


By: Childish Pervert

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gaara or Lee..  
**  
Summarry: Lee has been an Konoha messenger for a while, but he seems to be lingering longer with Gaara than usual. Little do they know, Gaara's assistant knows about this. GaaraXLeeXOC, Threesome, Rated M for Lemon.

* * *

****

Gaara and Lee Oneshot; Threesome: To 'Do' List..

The mission was simple; Lee would bring Gaara a personal letter from the 5th Hokage and would return with a letter containing Gaara's reply.

A back and forth trip from Konoha to Suna normally took six days. Seeing as Lee was the messenger, it would probably be a three days trip. Now, for Gaara to read, discus and write a reply would be another two days. Lee would be back in Konoha with Gaara's reply five days after he left. This, however, wasn't what happened.

Being Gaara's right hand and secretary meant you had to make reports for him everyday, schedule all of his appointments and make sure everything went in accordance with what was planned. You were almost everyday, 24/7 with Gaara. Your curious personality had picked up an unusual signal. Your suspicion increased by the day; are Gaara and Lee having a secret affair?

Some arguments to support your suspicion:

One: the looks they gave each other every time they were together. Most people would think they're just silently addressing each other, but you knew better than that. Those looks they gave each other weren't normal looks, you were sure of it. Also, you saw them checking out each other's bodies from time to time; their eyes taking in every curve of the person's body opposite of him.

Two: the unnecessary contact made by both males as they walked side by side or sat at a table. Hands and fingers would 'accidentally' brush against each other or other body parts, lingering on the other just a few seconds longer than necessary.

Three: their different behaviour when thinking to be alone together. Lee would be silent and calm for once while Gaara would be more talkative and smile more often. Strange..

With these three facts on your mind, you made your way towards Gaara's office. You had finished the reports for the day and decided to drop them off by him immediately. You reached the door and knocked softly. When not hearing any reply, you opened the door silently and took a step inside. You froze to the spot and felt your reports slowly falling from your grip at the sight in front of you. Gaara was lying with his back on his desk while Lee was pushing in and out of him, both males naked, panting and sweating.

Your grip tightened just before your reports could fall when you heard a low soft moan escaping from Gaara's mouth. You gulped, turned around and closed the door quickly, but silently. You breathed in sharply as your lips formed a thin line and your feet quickly brought you back to your office. You practically ran into your office, closed and locked the door and leant your forehead against the cold wood. You sighed deeply, your heart racing and your warmth throbbing slightly. Yes, you admitted it; what you saw just mere seconds ago had turned you on. You always promised yourself you would at least do Gaara once in your lifetime. Who wouldn't?

Gaara's almost blood red hair and his icy eyes, which seemed to look right into your soul every time they locked with your own eyes, just made your legs feel like jelly and your heart go wild. You closed your eyes, images of Gaara and Lee making love to each other on the Kazekage's office desk flashing in front of your eyes. You bit your lip; Lee didn't look bad naked. His hard muscular body and many curves surely made up for his slightly fuzzy eyebrows and his strange hairstyle. Maybe he'd be on your list of 'must at least do once in my lifetime' too.

You opened your eyes, hesitating on going back to sneak another peek, but realising Gaara would choke you with his sand the moment he'd notice you, stopped you. You walked to your desk, throwing your reports onto it. Pulling back your black comfy chair and sitting down, the soles of your shoes resting on the railing of your desk, you frowned. And there you sat with slightly bend knees and a painfully throbbing warmth. You tried to focus on something else, but found your mind always returning to the sweaty couple on the Kazekage's desk. You groaned in irritation and sighed loudly, closing your eyes again. With a small smile, one of your hands sneaked underneath your crimson red shirt while the other one rubbed over your cloth covered clit.

You fantasized Gaara undressing you slowly and let your head fall back; your long hair falling like a waterfall over the back of the chair. You removed your shirt, revealing your black bra. You unhooked it and lightly brushed with the tips of your fingers against your already hard nipples. Your hand moved into your trousers and into your panties and began fondling with your clit and lower lips, your other hand fondling your breast. With a tine moan you unbuckled your belt, removing your long brown trousers and letting it fall onto the ground.

Wouldn't doing them on the same time feel so much better than doing them apart?

Being too caught up with fantasizing and pleasuring yourself, you didn't notice Gaara had been knocking on your door for quite a while now. "You think she locked the door and left?" Asked a now fully clothed Lee, standing next to a fully clothed Kazekage. "No. She never locks the door when she leaves nor does she even leave before bringing me the daily reports first." Gaara stated calmly and lifted his hand. Lee frowned, but stayed silent as Gaara instructed some of his sand to pick the lock of your office door.

When the lock was picked, the door opened and both males' eyes widened and their members sprang to life. From where Lee and Gaara were standing, they had a very good view of your wet warmth and hard nipples. Lee's mouth hang open as he grabbed Gaara's hand to drag the male out of the office with him, but the red head protested; his eyes glued onto you pleasuring yourself.

You let out a moan as you pushed three fingers in and out of you with tightly closed eyes.

Gaara took a step forwards, leaving Lee behind at the doorframe. Gaara now stood beside you and slowly reached out to touch your unoccupied breast. When he touched it, you moaned and arched your chest into his touch. Gaara bend down and licked around your nipple, punching the other one as you used both hands to pleasure your warmth.

You moaned again and felt a hand stopping you with pleasuring yourself. With a tiny whiny moan, you opened your eyes to see Lee picking up one of your feet from the desk's railing, only to move in between your legs. Looking down, you could see Gaara fondling your breasts and nibbling at them lightly.

Believing your imagination had taken over your conscious, you raised your hips without any questions as a hot tongue licked up and down your slit. Warm hands began to message your thighs. Gaara glanced over at Lee, his member hardening at the sight of his secret lover pleasuring you willingly. Gaara knew you liked him, he knew because of the way your eyes scanned over his body each time you came to bring him the daily reports. He had also noticed you walking in on him and Lee a few minutes ago when they were 'busy'. Normally, Gaara would use his sand and use threatens to convince people from not telling certain things, but seeing as you were very loyal to him, he had decided to just ask you to not tell anyone. Now, considering that he and Lee were helping you find your pleasure peak, he'd hope you'd keep your mouth about them being together in return.

Glancing over at Lee again, Gaara wondered how far his lover would want to go. Gaara could clearly see Lee was aroused and to be honest, he himself was hard too. Reaching one hand out, he grabbed Lee's shoulder, gaining the attention of the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha for a brief second. Gaara mentioned towards Lee's and his own arousal and then laid his eyes on, your in pleasure writhen, body. Lee immediately knew what his lover meant and nodded his head faintly, continuing to lick up and down your slit while lapping up your sweet juices.

Pulling away from you, Gaara moved towards Lee and began to remove Lee's pants and boxers. Upon seeing Lee's hard on, Gaara licked his lips and took the hard flesh into his mouth. Lee gasped in surprise and moaned, sending vibrations against your warmth.

You moaned as you took over where Gaara had left and began to play with your breasts again. You pinched your left nipple, twisting the right one afterward. Feeling Lee's tongue entering you, you moaned again and moved your hips along with the thrusting of his tongue.

Lee had a hard time concentrating on pleasuring you as Gaara continued to suck and lick his member while playing with his balls. Thrusting his hips against Gaara's sucking, Lee tried to copy the rhythm onto you. He pushed his tongue into your entrance as he pulled back from Gaara's mouth before pushing in again and pulling his tongue out of your entrance. Gaara groaned softly, feeling his lover getting closer and rubbing Lee's balls. He reached downwards and rubbed over his throbbing member through his clothes, hoping to receive some pleasure himself.

You moaned loudly as Lee quickened his pace and brought you to your peak. As you came Lee licked up all of your juices while nearing his peak too. He groaned as he spilled his seed into Gaara's mouth, who happily swallowed everything. Gaara sucked on Lee's softening member just to be sure he'd get every last drop before letting the piece of flesh go and grabbing the back of Lee's head. Lee and Gaara French kissed as Lee tasted his own sperm and Gaara got a good taste of your juices.

Watching the scene in front of you, you got turned on again and now knowing what just happened was real, you decided to get the best out of the current situation. You pushed back against the railing of your desk and stood from your chair, slowly making your way over to the French kissing pair. You kneeled behind Gaara and rubbed with your hands over his chest from behind, moving them downwards. You began to remove his clothes. Pulling back from Lee and looking down at your hands, Gaara helped you with removing his clothes and then Lee's leftover clothes followed.

Now that the three of you were all naked, the real fun could begin. You grinned slyly as you reached out and took a hold of Gaara's still harden flesh. Pumping up and down slowly, you bend down to lick the head. Gaara groaned as you sucked and licked and saw Lee moving behind you, his member back to full hardness. Taking a hold of your hips, Lee positioned his member in front of your still wet entrance. You moaned, feeling the warmth radiating from Lee's member and Gaara also moaned from the vibration yours gave. Lee pushed into you and you moaned again, pushing back to get Lee deeper inside of you. As Lee pushed in and out of you, you continued to suck on Gaara's member, Gaara's hands in your hair.

Gaara looked up from your head towards Lee and they locked eyes, moaning on the same time as you bit slightly down onto Gaara's member and tightened your vagina walls around Lee's member. Gaara bend over and grabbed the back of Lee's head again, pressing his lips against his. Lee kissed Gaara back as he continued to push in and out of you. Pulling back from Gaara's member, you pumped it while licking at his balls. Gaara moaned against Lee's lips and came, spilling his seed on your hand. You licked all of Gaara's sperm off of your hand and then focused back on Lee pumping in and out of you.

You pushed back against Lee's thrusting and straightened your back again. Wrapping your arm around Lee's neck, his chest rubbing against your back, Gaara was already beginning to get hard again; is seemed his hormones were quite hyper today.

Getting behind Lee, Gaara kissed his neck and nibbled on his delicate skin. Lee moaned and let his head fall on Gaara's shoulder as he felt fingers penetrating his entrance. Groaning a bit, Lee pushed into you again as Gaara's fingers prepared him for what was about to come. When he found Lee was ready, Gaara retreated his finger and spread Lee's butt cheeks. With one thrust, he pushed fully into Lee, making him push deeper into you.

All three of you moaned and Gaara led the pace, pulling out slowly at first before slamming back into Lee. Lee moaned and pushed back against Gaara, his hands taking a tight hold of your hips and pulling you with him. Gaara quickened his pace and reached around you to wrap his arms around you, pulling you and Lee as close as he could. You and Lee moaned and almost came together, Gaara following the two of you short after.

Feeling very tired all of a sudden, you moved back against Lee who placed his arms over Gaara's. "Don't worry; I'll tell no one about your relationship.." You breathed out after panting a bit. Lee placed a kiss on your cheek and thanked you. You laughed softly. "I'm the one who should thank you, both of you. This was amazing.." You confessed and blushed a bit. Lee chuckled as Gaara just smiled, his lips tracing over Lee's shoulder.

"Maybe, we should do this more often, ne Gaara-kun?" Lee then suddenly said and the red head looked up. He glanced from Lee to your turned face as you tried to see his facial expression. "I guess it won't hurt.." Gaara stated calmly and you and Lee smiled. "I guess we have to find somewhere else then, or else your secret may be revealed and people will be thinking you're screwing your secretary." You stated and blushed slightly. Lee laughed and Gaara smiled again. "Actually, I haven't screwed you, Lee has." Gaara stated and you nodded, smiling shyly at Lee who also blushed. "I guess you screw me next time then, right, Kazekage-sama?" You said as you grinned. Gaara actually smirked at you and you felt yourself blushing again.

All three of you separated and got dressed again. You looked around your office, suddenly feeling a bit nervous you quickly grabbed the reports and held them out for Gaara to take.

Gaara took them from you and smiled slightly at your blush. "You may go home now. It's already late." Gaara stated and you nodded. You all walked out of your office and before you turned to walk away you addressed Gaara again. "Kazekage-sama, when do you think of sending this Leaf Shinobi back to Konoha with your answer for the Hokage-sama?" You asked with a small smile. Gaara glanced at Lee and smiled. "I think the Hokage can wait a few more days." He stated and all of you smiled.

* * *

**CP: Not the best I've written, but I figured some might like this one.**


End file.
